Interlude
by Angel Lain
Summary: A certain Bushy Haired Gryffindor barrows someones laptop and crazyness and rollicking fun ensue. Harry Draco slash fic. Some Graphic scenes.


Okay I must say that this is not my fault none of it. I was forced to post this story at wand point. And believe me the idea of someone casting theDensaugeo curse on me really is a good motivator. Darn bushy haired Gryffindors.

But since I have to post this, at Miss Granger's orders, I think I should warn you that this story has no redeeming value what so ever. None, zilch, nada, zero…alright alright I'll get on with it. Anyways this story is just plain mayhem but if you have a week stomach or are against down right sex crazed Draco, in other words graphic scenes. Go ahead be my guest. After all this isn't my fault I don't own the Harry Potter characters it's not my fault they decided to go a little crazy. Now if you don't mind I will be trying to wrestle my laptop away from a certain know it all witch. Warning there are no descriptions of the scenes or the characters reactions here it's completely up to your imagination. Have fun and go wild.

Oh and anyone believes this goes beyond the Fanfiction guidelines please tell me so I can remove it myself. I don't like the idea of being banned again.

* * *

"Uhm hello is anyone there? Ah good. I'm glad to see you. Hi I'm Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy. I'm sorry to say that this is not a new Chapter to Shiverin Descendent. Our dear Authoress has been a little stressed and has been suffering from a nasty case of writers block. So we decided to give her a small break." 

"Actually I hogtied her and threw her down the Third floor corridor."

"DRACO!!"

"What?"

"Don't shrug your shoulders like that. That wasn't very nice."

"Of course it was."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she hasn't gotten to the part where I shag you into the bed yet she's the one not being fare."

"Oh, um well, hey wait Draco you can't say that here. This is a G rated story."

"Not any more."

"Stop smirking you prat. Now we're going to have to up the rating."

"Oh come on Harry. All I said was shag surely that's not enough to up the rating."

"Perhaps not but you did hint that you wanted to shag me senseless."

"Would you mind?"

"What?"

"Would you mind if I shagged you senseless?"

"No not at al…Hey, don't try and get me all confused."

"I'd rather get you all hot and bothered and then proceed to getting you naked."

"Draco Marcellus Malfoy I suggest you get your mind off sex right now. You've already raised the rating on this interlude to PG-13 or worse just with your random comments."

"Oh come on Harry you can't tell me that the readers wouldn't want to see us fucking like Rabbits. You can't tell me that you don't want to be fucking like rabbits right now; the feel of me on you, inside you."

"Hey get your- oh that feels good where did you learn to do that? Hey stop that no making out right- oh shit."

"Mmmm do you like that Harry? So what do you think the ratings at now?"

"I don't…oh Gods…oooh you shouldn't- mmmm that feels good."

"Do you like that Harry?"  
"Oh Merlin yes."

"So do I have you all hot and bothered now?"

"Oh no I'm way past that."

"Good."

"But we need to stop this right now."

"Oh come on Harry don't be such a stickler."

"I'm not being a stickler Draco. But we are still being watched and I'm no exhibitionist. Hey when in the hell did I end up in your lap?"

"You're such a party pooper Harry all I want is one good shag."

"We've had plenty of good shags in Shiverin Descendent. "

"Only in the dreams I don't think that counts. We haven't bonded in that one yet and I want to be able to fuck you when ever I damn well please."

"I think we can honestly say that this little interlude has now reached rated R."

"I hate to tell you Harry I think it reached rated R a long time ago."

"Yes well if you weren't such a sex fiend we wouldn't have that problem. Draco Malfoy, you get your hand out of there right now."

"Huh what?"

"That is not a pocket. It happens to be the front of my pants. And if that wondering hand goes any lower I'm going to have to hex you."

"Come on Harry you'll like it I promise. And do you realize the word hex is just one letter off from sex. One letter is all it takes Harry dear just say it and I'll be more than happy to pleasure you till the end of this story and beyond."

"No Draco, we need to finish this thing and NC-17 is not allowed on this sight."

"Yeah I know that's not fare. Have to skip all the juicy parts."

"The rules are the rules and stop sulking Draco it's not becoming on you."

"I'm not sulking."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you…"

"Fine I'm sulking but I have a good reason."

"I know you're going to tell me any ways so alright what's your good reason?"

"I haven't gotten any in to long."

"WHAT! Oh come on Draco. I know very well that you just go some last night. I'm still having troub…Oh Gods I don't believe I almost said that. And stop smirking you blasted ferret."

"Would you like to repeat last night's performance?"  
"Shut up."

"You were so beautiful all flushed."

"Shut up."

"Not to mention the wonderful noise you made screaming my name while I pounded into you."

"THAT'S IT! I'm going to hex you Draco!"

"Like hell you are."

"Hey let go. Draco let go of my wrists. Hey what are you doing? Get off me this instant. Draco Malfoy if you don't get off me right now I will never let you shag me again."

"Oh that's harsh Angel."

"So are you going to let me off this couch?"

"Let me think about that- no."

"WHAT! You bloody bastard let me up. No fare why are you always taller and stronger than me?"

"I think you can blame the lovely Authoress for that. I think that it has something do with the fact that your damned relatives, who are going to die by the way, didn't feed you enough. She decided that the lack of nourishment would make you smaller."

"Okay I guess I can see her reasoning. But it's still not fare."

"You say that so often I wonder what your basis of comparison is."

"Grrrr."

"Now who's pouting Angel?"

"I think I have the good reason to now. I'm always smaller weaker one in her universe. How come I always have to be the smaller one?"

"Maybe because she likes the fact that because I'm taller and stronger that I can come to your rescue love."

"Uhm Draco, you do know that we're not together in all her stories. I'm with Ginny in Elfin Heritage."

"I know, the bloody bitch, why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Why can't I be shagging you senseless in that one too?"

"You're terrible you know."

"Hey can you blame me if I want to have that fine ass all to myself."

"Gods we're never going to get through this thing are we? I think we're way off topic now."

"Harry I don't think we were ever on topic to begin with."

"This is all your fault you know that."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Hey get your hand out of there- oh Merlin."

"No it's not."

"Shite where in the hell did all our clothes go? And since when did we end up on a bed and what's with the handcuffs?"

"As I said it's not my fault. But I like her choices."

"Stop licking your lips and what are you talking about?"

"I'm not the one writing this so it's not my fault."

"Wait a minute, if you hogtied our author and threw her down the third floor corridor, who is writing this? Oh yes do that again Draco."

"Hmmm, I didn't know that Granger was so interested in watching. It's kind of kinky."

"What Hermione- Oh Gods….mmmm…ah."

"Less talk more action boys."

"No qualms here Granger, right Angel?"  
"What…oh hell…I'm so…oh yes….going to kill you Her..oh Draco."

"Uh huh right Harry I'm really scared. Once you two are done you won't be able to think straight much less walk."

"Finally, I love you Angel."

"Oh Gods…love…you Draco."

* * *

Well what did you think? Hermione would be happy to know that you enjoyed it. Once she recovers form the Tarantallegra spell I cast on her. Teach her to steal some ones lap top. My little Shryelock, yes I named my laptop, is a sacred artifact. Well at least to me. 

Ten points to which ever house you want and yummy chocolate covered Harry's and Draco's to anyone who can tell me what the two spells that I mentioned do. (They should be pretty easy.) Oh and I'll throw in a Chocolate covered Snape to the ones that catch the movie Quote. It happens to be from my favorites. Well I hoped you enjoyed this little interlude. I've kind of gotten over my writers block on 'Shiverin Descendent' and plan to work on it really hard once finals are over. Two more and I'm free for the semester. Thanks for reading hope everyone has very Happy Holidays. Oh and there is a little Christmas special coming out soon. A little present for everyone just a short sappy one-shot piece.


End file.
